


No more late training sessions

by Vane_DCS



Series: Rintori's week by Vane [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: 2nd day late nights, Accidental Confession, Fluff, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, RinTori Week, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vane_DCS/pseuds/Vane_DCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori week Day two: Late nights<br/>Ai has been trying to improve his times to enter the medley relay team, and Rin, who knows about it, gets worried by the late hour, and tries as a captain to stop Ai from overexerting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more late training sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I made a terrible mistake, I'm behind one day, rintori week started on Friday 1st and silly me thought it started on Saturday 2nd. I'll post two stories tomorrow, to compensate that. Day 2 and 3 will be short stories and nothing but fluff, but please bear with it. As for day 4, I'll try to write it longer and make it smutier.

It was past midnight, and Ai was still in the pool, training would be the only way to become part of the relay team, he didn't want to disappoint his dear senpai, and also wanted to get acknowledgment from him. So after thinking about how to accomplish his goal, he came to the conclusion that a regular training session wouldn't cut it for him anymore, and that's when he decided to sneak late at night while Momo drooled on his pillow.  
It wasn't that difficult to use the pool at night, and nobody seemed to notice the daily extra sessions.   
He was swimming the twenty lap of breast stroke, when someone called him. While it was really hard for a swimmer to hear underwater, the silence of the night aloud the voice to reach the gray-haired boy ho stopped on his tracks, and he froze, because there, standing on all of his glory was the same senpai Ai admired, watching him with a frown on his face.  
"Ai," he said with a serious tone "come here right now."  
And the only thing Ai could do was to obey, the authority of Rin's voice made it impossible not to, so he swam to the edge of the pool where Rin was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest, clothed in his sleeping attire (sweat pants, and sleeveless top) and with a jacket.  
"Get out of the pool."  
"Yes senpai."  
He got out, and stood in front of his senpai, with his head low, knowing his senpai was mad at him for training alone at this hour he just apologized.   
"Sorry, I'm sorry senpai."  
Rin sighed. "Listen Ai, hey, look at me" and the younger lifted his head to look at his senpai's eyes "I know, that you've been coming to practice at night"  
Ai was shocked to hear that.   
"But how senpai? I was careful to not let anyone know."  
"And you did well, if it wasn't for me and Sousuke jogging near, we wouldn't have noticed it."  
"Yamazaki-senpai knows too?!"  
"Yes. I let it pass cause I knew you were just trying to improve, and that's good. But you're taking it too far Ai"  
"I..i'm not senpai."  
"Yes you are, not even I trained that hard" he said that in a joking tone, as to cheer Ai up, the guy was down after all.  
"No senpai, I'm just training a bit more than usual."  
"Okay Ai, calm down, will you?"  
"You don't understand senpai, it's not easy for me"  
"H..hey..."  
"I have to work hard or else, I'll be left behind by you senpai!"  
"Ai..."  
"I don't want to disappoint you"  
He started to cry, the pressure to be better was too big for him to bear, so the tears spilled uncontrollably, and he rubbed his eyes trying unsuccessfully to stop them.   
Rin on the other hand, panicked, suddenly his kouhai started to cry, and he didn't know how to handle the situation. The smaller sobbing boy looked fragile and Rin was bad with fragile people. But as a captain he had the duty to at least try to comfort Ai.  
"Hey, d..don't cry Ai" he wasn't stoping, so Rin tried something different and totally out of his character, he hugged Ai, pressing him against his chest. "Here, calm down, shh it's okay".  
Ai was shocked at first, but he clang to the body warm, and after a bit, he was okay, he wasn't crying anymore, and then he realized the awkward situation. He squeaked and tried to break the hug but his senpai didn't allow that.   
"Senpai! I'm sorry!"  
Rin thought the face of Ai right at this moment was hilarious and laughed at it.   
"Senpai!"  
"Hehe sorry sorry, but you should've seen your face"  
"How mean!"  
"I said sorry!"  
Then Ai giggled, and the two just laughed a few minutes, after catching their breaths Rin aborded the subject once more, but this time subtler than before.   
"Listen Ai, I know okay? How suffocating it is to not feel good enough, and luckily for me, there were a lot of people concerned about my happiness that made me face reality , you were among them you know?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, thanks for that"  
"No no, it was nothing senpai"  
"Yes it was, I was blind to see anything besides rage and frustration, and that's why I won't let that happen to you Ai, I just realized that unlike me you don't feel anger, but sadness."  
"Yes senpai, but it's just so frustrating, not being able to stand out on something I love to do so much."  
"I envy you Ai, working so hard just because you love swimming this much is incredibly noble."  
"Really senpai?!"  
"Woah there, your sparkling eyes will blind me," Ai just giggled some more "yes Ai, and I'm not lying when I say someday your hard work will be rewarded, but for now you gotta stop overworking yourself like this."  
"But... "  
"No buts Ai, if you don't sleep properly you won't be able to improve that much, believe me, you won't"  
"Okay senpai, no more extra session!"  
"Who said that?"  
"Eh?"  
"You'll keep doing the extra training, but I will supervise you"  
"You will?!"  
"What, you don't want me to? And after I went out my way to offer you help."  
"No! I'd love it if you gave me your guidance!"  
"I'll do it, otherwise you'll injure yourself"  
"Yes, thank you very much! I love you senpai!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
Ai's bright smile vanished and his expression turned terrified, but before he could say something or break the hug, Rin kissed him, taking him by surprise, and when he gasped Rin slid his tongue inside, Ai was shocked beyond words, but he got on his tiptoes to respond the kiss greedily and his fists squeezed Rin's shirt tightly.   
Rin cupped the silver head and intensified the kiss, after a bit both needed air so they stopped to breath. Their hearts raced strongly.   
"Senpai? Why did you do that?"  
"Hm? Isn't it obvious? Because I love you too dummy."  
"You do?!"  
"Yup, so wanna date me?"  
"I would love to Rin-senpai! Achoo!"  
"I'm glad you accepted, but for now let's go back, before you catch a cold." He let go of Ai and took a towel to dry his hair.  
"Yes senpai, achoo!"  
Rin took off his jacket an put it on Ai.  
"There, now let's get outta here."  
And he grabbed Ai's hand, and gym-bag, leading them back to the rooms.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> m(_ _)m Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it even a bit. Sorry, I should have written all the stories for rintori a long time ago. But I was insecure about it, and also extremely busy at school. Please forgive me if I get late with updates, but I promise to write every theme of rintori week even if I don't post it accordingly.


End file.
